New Love New Life, Old Problems
by Gothicwolfgirl
Summary: This is in New Moon in the movie after Jacob saved Bella after she went cliff diving.This is what i think should have happened. What if Bella never knew Alice was in her home. What if she went with Jacob instead of going inside. What if she kissed Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this is my second story and I hope you guys like it. I named it New Love, New Life, Old Problems for many reasons you will find out when I post the other chapters up. But no worries I will add more to my other story Expect the unpredictable. I just need to be inspired like I was for this story. I was watching New Moon for the third time (yay) and this popped into my head so I wrote as I replayed to get one of the scenes right.**

**Oh and before I forget I sadly HAVE to put the disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything twilight except for my twist and turns I put on fan fiction. But if SM wants to share I could take a few characters off her hands. ;)**

**Enjoy**

Cliff diving had got me what I wanted, I guess, to see Edward one more time. I was being selfish, not thinking about how anyone else would feel if something happened to me. I guess I wasn't thinking or would have noticed the waves looked extremely rough. I feel so bad about what happened to Harry. Here I am having people worry about me when Harry just died of a heart attack. _Way to pick a nice time for extreme sports Bella_.

Jake had just saved me from almost drowning and now where in my  
truck. Jakes driving me home and I'm freezing. I guess Jake noticed because the next thing he said was "108 degrees over here." So I moved over and snuggled up next to him. "Oh my god, my hands are freezing. It must be nice never getting cold." I said as I held onto his arm. "It's a wolf thing" he told me. "It's not a wolf thing, It's a Jacob thing Your just warm, you're like your own sun."We were almost to my house  
and he was quiet, probably thinking. "This better, now that you know about me" I had a feeling Jake was going somewhere with this and it wouldn't be good so I just had to ask. "but?" He took in a breath "You saw what happened to Emily, Sam got angry, lost it for a split second, Em was standing too close. He'll never be able to take that back." He paused "What if I got mad at you?" I'm worried about where he is going with this. "Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna disappear." I moved up to his eye level so I could look at him" I do not believe you need me to tell you something like this, but I always will. You're not gonna lose yourself I wouldn't let that happen" "How do you know?" he asked  
" I'll tell you all the time how special you are." At that moment he leaned in for a kiss. I was a little shocked at first but then I just let my heart choose to do what it chose. I kissed him; it was a  
passionate kiss but simple and only lasted about three seconds. Then when we pulled back he was grinning and I was too. "Thank you for everything." I said still grinning as I opened the door and started to get out of the truck. Jacob pulled me back into the truck and closed the door. "Wait"  
he said and I stared at him. "There's a vampire" he said, did he just say? My heartbeat sped up. "How do you know?" I asked hoping he was wrong. "Because I can smell it, I'm getting you out of here" He said as  
he started the car. I looked back and saw Carlisle's car. "Wait that's Carlisle's car" I said as I got out the truck, Jake followed me, grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Bella you have to come with me it's a trick" he said. "They won't hurt me" I told him. "If a Cullen is back here this is their territory, the treaty says we can only defend on our land. I can't protect you here." I was going to protest but the look on his  
face, I could tell he was worried I would pick them over him. "Okay I'll go with you."We walked back to the truck and Jacob drove to his house at top speed, well told speed on my truck which was like 55 miles per hour. We made it to Jakes house in 5 minutes and Jake was immediately on the phone with Sam. I was trying listen, but Jacob was speaking so fast it was hard to hear. After a while I fell asleep on the couch.


	2. Cullen troubles

**I'm so very sorry that I took so long to update, don't blame me. blame my love of reading. I just cant stop myself from reading fan fictions that I forget to update my own. Right now I'm in the hair salon getting my hair done, so I thought might as well bring my laptop so I can update my stories. I plan to update at least two stories today. As long as my mom make me do something then I cant update. -_- ok I know you don't want to read my life story on this A/N so on with the story. After this next disclaimer. **

**I saw Taylor Lautner and he told me "you don't own twilight, or new moon, or eclipse or breaking dawn." I looked down sadly and said "I know but I wish I did." Taylor gave me a hug then got down on one knee and said "will you marry me" I was so excited I didn't care that I don't own twilight. I told him "yes I will marry you" we got married, then lived happily ever after…. until I woke up -_- **

**lol on with the story**

I woke up in the morning confused as I don't know what. Then the nights events came flooding back. Jake, the kiss, and the vampire. THE VAMPIRE? Oh my gosh is Charlie ok, where is he. How could I have been so careless as to forget about my father. I sat up so fast it made my head dizzy, "Morning sleepy head, or should I saw good afternoon being as its noon." Jake said. I turned to look at him and something wasn't right. It looked like something was bothering him. "Jake what's wrong? Any news about the vampire? Was it Victoria? Is Charlie ok?" I rushed out all in one breath. He looked at me with troubled eyes. I feared the worst, that Victoria had gotten to my dad. Jake must have noticed the worry on my face because he said "Charlie is fine, everything is ok. The leech at your house wasn't the red head. It was a Cullen" he spat out the Cullen's name as if it was a dieses. My heart stopped. A Cullen, at my house but why.

_Bella calm down its probably only Carlisle coming to check up on me. No one else. __**He**__ is not coming back and never will. You have Jacob now and you don't need__** him. **_I told myself in order to calm down. I had to know which Cullen was at my house. "Which one?" I asked Jacob. "The pixie leech" he said in distasted. ALICE! Alice has come to see me. I cant believe it. "She wants to talk to you." he told me before I could say anything. I was curious to what she wanted to talk about. "about?" I pushed to get more information got up. I noticed I was still in my clothes that were now wet. I remembered that I had some clothes in my truck. I started to walk out the door when Jake called after me "Bella where you going?" he asked "to my truck to get some clothes to changed into." I said back to him. He nodded head and I went out to my truck. Before I got there, I noticed something, or someone out in the woods. It was a gray wolf, Paul. I rolled my eyes as the Paul-wolf went back into the woods.

As I opened the door of my truck to get my bag, I noticed Paul running over to where I was. "Hey Bella" he said like he was actually excited to see me, I rolled my eyes and said " Paul" I wonder what is he up to. "so what cha doing?" he asked with a devious smile. Seriously what is he up to? "what does it look like I'm doing captain obvious?" I asked him while again rolling my eyes. " that was rude." he said in mock hurt. I smiled "good, now what do you want I can tell your up to something." He thought about it for a few seconds. I started to walk away when he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "What are you doing Paul put me down!" I yelled at him. He laughed and said "never." What is up with this boy. "JAKE HELP PAUL IS KIDNAPPING ME!" I yelled. Jake came out the house as soon as I yelled the first two words. "PAUL PUT BELLA DOWN" he yelled as he chased Paul. As Paul was running he started hitting my but as it were bongo drums. This is when I started kicking him, well tried. Then my foot kicked him in the right spot as he dropped down to his knees and I got free. He had a serious look of pain on his face which made me want to laugh but I held it in. "What was that for" he asked/ groaned still in pain. " For being the pervert you are and for kidnapping me." I said as I walked away. Jacob laughed at the scene before him. He laughed all the way back to his house. He then put a hand on my arm and said " Bella you're the best. Though don't you think that was kind of harsh" he said between chuckles. I shook my head "nope" he laughed some more.

I got dressed in my favorite purple ripped jeans and a purple tank top. After I ate and showered, Jake said it was time to go see Alice before she dragged me over there. At that I laughed, Alice would never drag me anywhere but to the more to shop.

I pulled up to my house and hopped out my truck. As soon as I opened the door to the house I was being pulled into a hug by Alice. I hugged her back and she squealed like the girly girl she is. "Not to be rude Alice but why are you here? Not like I don't want you here its just a surprise is all." I said as she released me from the hug. "Bella would you like to explain to me how your alive?" she asked. I was so confused what is she talking about. "Alice what are you-" she cut me off "I saw you jump off the cliff and try to kill yourself" oh that's what she was talking about. "Alice I wasn't trying to kill myself I was cliff diving, its fun. The guys at The Rez do it for fun" I explained to her. "Since when are you into extreme sports, and I saw you drown how did you get out?" She asked at the last part confused. I guess she cant see Jacob or something. "Jacob pulled me out." I told her. "who is Jacob and why didn't I see him pull you out" she asked kind of frustrated that she didn't see that. "uh Jacob's kind of a werewolf" I told her. Well in my defense he knows she is a vampire so I should aloud to tell. "a werewolf! No wonder you smell like wet dog. Bella werewolves are unstable and really bad company. " Alice said. hey I don't smell like wet dog and Jacob smells fine to me! I thought to myself. I was going to say something but was cut off by Jacob. "Speak for yourself, you don't smell too peachy either leech" he growled at Alice. "Jacob and Alice where growling at each other, and I didn't want a fight to start. "Bella can we talk" Jacob said while looking at me. "sure" I said then I was going to say something to Alice but she cut me off " I'm going out Bella" she stated. No I just got her back she cant leave me again. She's like a sister to me. "Are you coming back?" I asked Alice. She nodded and said "as soon as you put the dog out" then she was gone.

"Jacob what are you doing here?" I asked. "just making sure your alright." his gaze softened as he looked at me. "why wouldn't I be alright." I asked him confused because Alice wouldn't hurt me. "Just because" he said. What is up with these boys lately. I sat on the couch and he sat next to me. We talked for a little, then the phone rang, I ran to go get it.

"Hello?" I asked

"_Bella are you okay?" _asked the voice that I once would have loved to hear but now it made me sick

"What do you want Edward?" I sneered at him. Why am I still talking to him, I really don't know. I felt Jacob come up and hold me from behind. I leaned into his touch.

'"_That's not a nice way to talk to your love" _Edward said. Was he serious he left me but still thinks he's my love. stupid leech.

"Listen Leechward, I do not love you. you are not my love I hate your blood drinking ass, you left me and I found someone else. someone who makes me truly happy now don't call me again!" I almost growled into the phone then I hung up before he could reply.

I turned around in Jacob's arms, I could see the love and adoration in his eyes that he had for me. Then we kissed and like the first one it was passionate but not only passionate it was fierce and needy. We finally broke apart because we needed to breath, Jacob leaned his forehead against mine and we were both breathing heavily. "wow" I breathed out not meaning to say it out loud. "wow is right" Jake said. We went back into the living just as Alice ran back in, holding the railing on the stairs for support. She was having a vision I could tell because her eyes were glazed over. "Alice what's wrong, what did you see? I asked her. "Edward, he's coming back. He wants you back and will stop at nothing to get you back." she breathed out. The last thing I heard was Jacob's growling before I passed out.

**Cliffy, I know I'm evil but I just had to do it. I couldn't help myself. oh and as you probably know I'm not at the hair salon anymore. I would have updated this sooner but I was doing stuff and people kept hitting me up on aim and it was just ugh. What do you think of it? leave a review. I would like at least 20 reviews please. I'm not above begging *puppy dog face* lol **


	3. I hope all this doesnt make me go insane

_Previously_

_Jacob what are you doing here?" I asked. "just making sure your alright." his gaze softened as he looked at me. "why wouldn't I be alright." I asked him confused because Alice wouldn't hurt me. "Just because" he said. What is up with these boys lately. I sat on the couch and he sat next to me. We talked for a little, then the phone rang, I ran to go get it._

_"Hello?" I asked_

_"Bella are you okay?" asked the voice that I once would have loved to hear but now it made me sick_

_"What do you want Edward?" I sneered at him. Why am I still talking to him, I really don't know. I felt Jacob come up and hold me from behind. I leaned into his touch._

_'"That's not a nice way to talk to your love" Edward said. Was he serious he left me but still thinks he's my love. stupid leech._

_"Listen Leechward, I do not love you. you are not my love I hate your blood drinking ass, you left me and I found someone else. someone who makes me truly happy now don't call me again!" I almost growled into the phone then I hung up before he could reply._

_I turned around in Jacob's arms, I could see the love and adoration in his eyes that he had for me. Then we kissed and like the first one it was passionate but not only passionate it was fierce and needy. We finally broke apart because we needed to breath, Jacob leaned his forehead against mine and we were both breathing heavily. "wow" I breathed out not meaning to say it out loud. "wow is right" Jake said. We went back into the living just as Alice ran back in, holding the railing on the stairs for support. She was having a vision I could tell because her eyes were glazed over. "Alice what's wrong, what did you see? I asked her. "Edward, he's coming back. He wants you back and will stop at nothing to get you back." she breathed out. The last thing I heard was Jacob's growling before I passed out._

**Jacob POV**

That kiss me and Bella shared was amazing, I'm so proud of her for telling off the leech that broke her heart. I just hope he doesn't come back, Bell is getting better and I don't want her hurt again. As we were walking back in the living room I could smell the pixie leech, and there she was on the stairs, her eyes looked glazed over. Bella told me she had visions so I guess she is having one now. "Alice what's wrong? What did you see? " My sweet Bella asked the pixie leech. "Edward… he's coming back. He wants you and will stop at nothing to get you back" As soon as I heard this I growled. Next thing I know Bella passes out and I catch her and lay her on the couch. My growling has lowered but not stopped completely. "Bella, Bella wake up sweetie wake up" I said while holding her in my arms. "She will wake up in about 10 minutes, and we have a couple hours before Charlie is back" The pixie said.

_10 minutes later_

Bella started to wiggle in my arms mumbling "Jacob, Alice fighting, Edward, phone call, coming back. no no this cant be happening" After mumbling that a few times, she started screaming really loud. "Bella? Bella honey wake up! Bella!" I kept calling her then her screams stopped and she opened her eyes. "Jacob?" asked as if not believing it was really me. I just nodded my head. Then she put her head in the crook of my neck and started crying. I just rocked her back and forth while the pixie leech was patting her back.

After a while she stopped crying and looked at pixie. "Alice are you sure he is coming back?" Bella asked her. Pixie just nodded her head "What are we going to do?" Bella said as a couple tears fell from her eyes, I wiped them away. "First we need to call the rest of the family and get them back here." Bella froze as the pixie told her this. Great more vampires, note my sarcasm. "Bella we have to get the rest of the family down here I need you to understand. Edward is unpredictable and I don't know what he might do. As much as I hate to say this, he might not be able to control himself when he sees that you have… moved on." Pixie said slowly as if Bella was stupid. Bella just nodded her head. "I'm gonna go call Carlisle now and they well be here by tomorrow the latest." She then stood up and took out a sidekick lx and dialed a number. She was pacing back and forth while the phone rang.

"_Hello Alice where are you?"_ asked doctor leech

"Carlisle you need to get the family back in Forks ASAP." Pixie hurried as she spoke

"_What are you doing in Forks, we were not suppose to go back and respect Edward's wishes."_

"Well it's a long story but I promise you if it wasn't an emergency I wouldn't be here."

"_We will be there soon." _and with that doctor leech hung up and Alice put her phone back in her pocket.

**Bella POV**

NO NO NO NO Edward cant be coming back now. I have Jacob, I love Jacob. I'm finally over Edward he just cant come back thinking we will just get back together and stuff. I DON'T love him anymore. He broke my heart and Jacob repaired it. Jacob my Jacob. I hope Jacob will be ok. I couldn't stand it if Jacob got hurt. He is my everything, my life, my sunshine, the air I breath.

Its like I'm not aloud to have happiness. Why is fait messing with me. Now I have to deal with the Cullen's coming back also. Not that I wont be happy to see my second family. its just I don't know if I can handle it. I know I surely miss Carlisle, my wonderful other father, Esme, the mother figure I never had, Emmett, my big teddy bear of a brother. Jasper, my strong soldier brother that made a I forgive and love dearly, and Rosalie beautiful my sister I never really got to know.

I will be happy to see all of them except for _him. HE_ is the reason my family left me, _He _broke up with me, and took my family away. _He is why my life might be in danger right now. _

_My life is falling apart. I just hope I don't go insane and end up in an asylum with my own straight jacket. _


	4. Candy makes somebody hyper

**Sorry that it took so long to update and sorry for the grammar mistakes, I will try to make sure to fix them in this chapter. Ok on with the story.**

_**Previously**_

_**Bella POV**_

_NO NO NO NO Edward cant be coming back now. I have Jacob, I love Jacob. I'm finally over Edward he just cant come back thinking we will just get back together and stuff. I DON'T love him anymore. He broke my heart and Jacob repaired it. Jacob my Jacob. I hope Jacob will be ok. I couldn't stand it if Jacob got hurt. He is my everything, my life, my sunshine, the air I breath._

_Its like I'm not aloud to have happiness. Why is fait messing with me. Now I have to deal with the Cullen's coming back also. Not that I wont be happy to see my second family. its just I don't know if I can handle it. I know I surely miss Carlisle, my wonderful other father, Esme, the mother figure I never had, Emmett, my big teddy bear of a brother. Jasper, my strong soldier brother that made a I forgive and love dearly, and Rosalie beautiful my sister I never really got to know._

_I will be happy to see all of them except for him. HE is the reason my family left me, He broke up with me, and took my family away. He is why my life might be in danger right now. _

_My life is falling apart. I just hope I don't go insane and end up in an asylum with my own straight jacket. _

**Now on with the story**

I was currently in Jacobs arms on my couch while Alice was still pacing back and forth. "So what do we do now?" I asked trying to break the silence. "Well I should tell the pack that the Cullens are coming back." Jacob said before he got up to use the phone in the kitchen. "now we wait for the rest of the family." Alice said while coming to sit next to me. I was trying my best not to freak out. I needed something to distract me. I grabbed the remote and turned it on, I skipped channels until I found something weird on Animal Planet. There was some cute little lambs running around, they didn't notice the lion stalking up to it. The lion pounced onto the lamb and bit into it's neck killing the lamb and eating it. That reminded me of something Edward said to me when we were together. "_and so the lion fell in love with the lamb." _I shivered at that memory then changed the channel.

I turned to Avatar: The Last Airbender, I always loved this cartoon. I was so into it that I forgot about everything, it was like I was in a different world. I always get like this when I watch TV. Maybe that's why I don't watch it, I get too addicted. I didn't notice that Jake had came back and sat on the other side of me. I jumped when he tapped my shoulder. "huh" I said looking at him briefly before turning back to the TV to see it was on commercial. "since when do you watch cartoons?" Jake asked. "Since when do you question what I watch on TV?" I asked him, he had no answer to that. I got up and was about to walk to the kitchen when Jake grabbed my hand. "Where you going?" he asked. "Kitchen, want anything?" I answered/asked. He shook his head no.

I wasn't really hungry I just wanted something sweet, and I knew where Charlie hid the candy, I knew it was a bad idea for me to have candy but I just needed something sweet. With all the candy Charlie has he didn't have any chocolate. I settled for a ring pop and went back in the living room, I hopped over the couch and landed between Alice and Jake. They both looked at me. "what?" I asked a little self conscious. "Clumsy Bella hopping over couches? Oh Emmett will love this." Alice said and I stuck my at her. Then I opened the ring pop and started eating it. "Are you sure you should be eating candy? Last time you had candy you went crazy" Jake said while looking at me. "That was over 9 years ago, candy doesn't affect me like that anymore."

Or so i thought.

**Jacob's POV**

_**1 hour later**_

Bella was bouncing up and down like a crazy person. I told her not to eat that candy, now she is all hyper. "Bella calm down!" I said to her while trying to keep her still. "Jake, Alice look what I can do" Bella said while getting out of my hold. She was doing cartwheels down the hall. "Is she always like this when she has sweets?" the pixie asked me. "I think she has gotten more hyper than before" I said while looking at Bella who was spinning around in circles. "weeeeeeeeeeeeee" Bella yelled while laughing, I had to admit it was pretty funny. I looked back at the little pixie to see that she had her phone out and was video taping Bells. "what's cha doing?" I asked. "This is so going on you tube." she giggled. I also chuckled as Bella grabbed the remote and turned to Yo Gabba Gabba and started singing. "I like cake I like cake I like cake I like cake …. THERE'S A PARTY IN MY TUMMY SO YUMMY SO YUMMY THERE'S A PARTY IN MY TUMMY SO YUMMY SO YUMMY" She was dancing like a crazy person. That's when Charlie walked in.

"What in the world is all that noise." he called out while hanging up his gun. "What the- Who gave Bella candy?" Charlie asked as soon as he saw his daughter going crazy to a kiddy show. He was holding in his laugh at the funny scene. "Uh well you see, she went in the kitchen and got a ring pop then went crazy. She claimed candy didn't affect her anymore." I told him.

Then he noticed Alice. "Hey Alice, nice to see you, how did you get here, I thought you and your family were gone for good." Charlie said.

"Well I really missed Bella and got a plane ticket to come visit her I hope you don't mind." She lied.

"No problem Alice. So you're here by yourself?" he asked her. "

"Yep, Carlisle lent me his car."

"Are you sure you will be alright being all alone in that big house?" Charlie asked concerned. It was obvious that Charlie had no hard feelings for her.

"Yeah about that, me and Bella were talking, before she went crazy" she pointed to Bella who was now dancing to some weird song. "We were wondering if I could sleep over here, seeing as we haven't seen each other and a long time." She asked Charlie, with her sickly sweet voice.

"Sure Alice, stay as long as you want." It was obvious she had Charlie rapped around her little pale finger. "Thanks Charlie!" she exclaimed before she hugged him. A low growl escaped my lips without my permission. Charlie looked uncomfortable but hugged her back. He wasn't really good with showing affection for people.

After a few hours of very hyper Bella crashed in a chair and was out cold. Charlie said if I wanted I could stay but thanks to Sam, I had patrol so I had to leave. I hate to leave Bella and Charlie in the house with that leech but if I stayed Sam would use that stupid alpha voice on me.

**Sorry its short and so sucky. Especially the ending was extra sucky! and its short.**


End file.
